Together Again
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Cecil is a prince of Angapolis and a protector and server of the muses. The muses show him his past and he sets off on a journey to find the woman from his past and dreams, Haruka. After they meet much comedy and romance ensues. What consequences or miracles will befall them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Together Again**_

_**Disclaimer: Now, I just want to let everyone know that my disclaimers are only posted on the first chapter, but the disclaimer is meant for the whole story. I do not own Uta no Prince Sama or any of its characters. They all belong to their rightful creators! Now, please enjoy and comment to let me know what you think :)**_

* * *

_**Cecil's POV**_

It was as if it had been yesterday. Here the muse goddess showed me all of my past. I'm Cecil Aijima, prince of Angapolis and server of the muse goddesses. I had made it my duty to pray to the goddesses everyday. In the past they had allowed me to visit a beautiful, young woman by the name of Haruka. She was so radiant and heart-breakingly beautiful. Her hair was an astonishing red and her eyes were of the richest shade of gold. "Cecil-san, you have been handsomely faithful towards us and in return we want to reward you. We give you... your past." Those last couple words had been whispered to my very soul as the muses surrounded me, enveloping me in their most sacred of dances. It wasn't long before I began to feel woozy. There was a warmth passing through my entire body as I watched myself being transported back in time.

Eventually, the time portal ceased it power and I found myself in the long since past, standing as a bystander on a large balcony. Before anything else though, I found Haruka. From the looks of it where I had been transported to was way in the past, when the world was run by royalties and when the land had much more life within it. The trees around the balcony were in full bloom and the night was at its best hour, the sky sprinkled with thousands of twinkling stars. Despite the stars beauty, it hadn't been the stars that had caught my attention, it was Haruka.

"Her name is Haruka Nanami. You and this woman have been fated together by the stars now and many more times in all of your past lives. She is your match in every way, shape, and form." I smiled as I watched, soon seeing my past. Haruka was wearing a dress that made her shine in the moonlight.

The dress was royal blue and had one shoulder strap. The dress had been encrusted with crystals that had been delicately, but strategically placed around the back of her waist, assuming that the crystals also came around the front of the dress as well.

I smiled as I watched my past self move behind her. I was wearing a white and green princely uniform. Perhaps I was a prince then as well? Behind me there appeared to be a dance, a ball. "Hello, my princess." My past self said, his voice sounding smooth like velvet, as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Hello Prince Cecil. The stars radiant shine is so beautiful tonight, don't you think?" My past self nodded, smiling happily as he lovingly wrapped his arms around her tighter, also pressing his lips to the crown of her head. He found that in return he had won a blush from the beautiful woman.

"Yes Madam Nanami. It's so much more beautiful than anyone could imagine, but... I know something that is far more beautiful." Haruka cocked her head to the side, resting it in the nape of my past self's neck while looking up at him. "You are far more beautiful than any star I have ever seen my princess." Haruka blushed again, a radiant white smile showing on her face. My past self leaned downwards and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his naked neck.

"She is your fated love. The one meant for you. Your curse can be cured Cecil. Her music will set you free. Go and tell her." At that moment I was then pulled away from my past and placed back into the present. Though I was in my present cat body, the muses had allowed me to be human in my dream when I talked with Haruka. It was there that I told her that her and I would meet soon.

Though I had completed my task, I knew it would be a while before I would hear her song. I knew I was already missing her, her personality, her mind, her soul, her body, her everything. It was months later before I was able to hear anything remotely close to what could be Haruka's song. I perked up my ears when the wonderful music hit my ears, lulling me into happiness. It was her song, Maji Love 1000%. When the group had finished singing, I freaked. Not only was it so amazing, but also at the same time all of the muses began to surround and enveloped me once again in their amazing light. It took me a moment to really realize what was happening. Slowly I began to feel my body warming up as I watched myself becoming human once again. "Prince Cecil, you are free." My eyes widened and I smiled.

"I'm free?!" I asked in excitement and the giggle of the muses had confirmed it.

"Yes, you are not free of your cursed prison, now, go and find the girl." The muses cheered me on in a proper manner. "And we will be with you every step of the way." Said the queen as she handed me a necklace with a jewel. "Just use this when you need us."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Together Again: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: There is dialogue from season two episode two, but I wanted to be as accurate as I could while giving it a twist. So the text from the show is not owned by me and is the property of Uta No Prince Sama's creator.**

**Also, there was an issue because there was a part of my story missing, so I had to replace this chapter and move the other chapter, so this is the newly fixed version. **

* * *

**Cecil's POV**

It was soon silent. At this point, I at first walked to find my reflection in a mirror. My smile widened and I ran my hand through my hair. I couldn't help but want to run out right now, but I knew that I had to prepare before I was to make my long journey. After getting all my things together in a bag and packed some food, I made my two day long trek to the place that I knew I would find my princess. The muses had already taken care of the president of the business that my Haruka and her group worked for and I was happy, seeing as things seemed to all be going my way.

After being a feline for so many years, I felt like I was truly given a blessing. It had taken a while to get there, but I didn't mind. In my mind, it just showed that I was working hard to get to the woman of my dreams and destiny. It was then that I had found a tree to relax in what was outside of the dormitory. The muses had given me the names of her friends, Ren, Tokiya, Otoya, Syo, Masato, and Natsuki. It wasn't long until I saw Haruka and could hear her friends coming close that I was immediately reminded of our time together in our magically made dreams. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I just had to sing my song, Reincarnation, for her.

_The warmth of that day remains deep in my heart_  
_The spell begins to fade just like the sun kisses the earth_  
_In the name of love, let's spin the eternal cycle of rebirth together_  
_Even if I journey to meet a person like you in one in a thousand, one in ten million, I know I will find you_  
_This love is reincarnation_  
_I promise on the starts I will no let go of your hand or this kiss_

"Nanami?" I heard Otoya say as they, as well as I, notice that she was walking towards the sound. I smiled after having finished. I felt as if my soul was now whole. I was no longer feeling empty like I had before.

"What a warm voice." Natsuki said, I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"We finally meet, Haruka." I could see the men tense up... maybe I sounded intimidating, I don't know, but with haste I made my way towards my princess by flying from the tree branches. By the time I had landed on the ground, Haruka was excitedly my name with a hint of shock or surprise.

"Cecil-San?!" I stood there smiling as she ran to me, but I immediately had to make haste to save her from her fall. I took this moment to extend my arms and embrace my princess. I could hear the guys thankful sighs when I had caught her. Just like me, they didn't want to see her get hurt. She felt so soft and warm. Her scent was as beautiful as freshly bloomed cherry blossoms. "Cecil-San, is this a dream too?"

'A dream?' I heard Ren question, all the guys seemed curious so they came closer. I smiled, cocking my head to the side just a little. I happily took her hand in mine, giving it a gentle and loving squeeze.

"This is not a dream, my princess." I looked into her eyes, wishing I could show her what I knew. "From now on I will be by your side always." I said, closing my eyes and pulling the back of her hand to my lips. Just then the sound of a raindrop pinged, I could only guess what the muses were showing her, but I knew it was something from our past life that they had shown me because she whispered, "We're fated lovers?" I smiled.

"You!" Hijirikawa-san growled as Syo-chan said, "What do you think you're doing to Nanami?!" I knew I was going to be fine with them once they knew who I was. But for a little while, I knew things were going to be strained.

"Haruka, I have been waiting a long time to touch you like this." It was now, my chance to prove all of the love I held for her. I leaned forwards and I could almost hear the click in the other's minds when they realized what I was about to do. When I got closer, I could hear and feel them running closer. As I leaned in closer, my lips almost touching hers, I felt her close the distance. As soon as she had done that her friends pursuit had stopped and I could hear them.

"What?!" Syo shrieked.

"Oh lady... now I see..." I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but their sounds sounded very sad and disappointed. Had they liked her? I couldn't blame them. As soon as our lips had touched, an explosion of green glittering lights surrounded us. She wrapped her arms around my neck, entangling her fingers into my mocha hair. I could hear the sighs of disappointment, but also curiosity because they had seen the lights. I could only guess that they were sad because they hadn't gotten their chance with her. In reality, if I had come here and found she already had a partner, I would have been sad as well.

I took this time to place both of my hands on each side of her face, gently holding her to me, moving my arms to wrap around her back. The lights began to fade back into my pedant in sime for me to see the ultimate shock on their faces. I felt a little guilty for taking her away from them, but I was more happy about having her. I was about to go back for another kiss, but her friends ran fast and pulled be back, blocking Haruka and I from each other. "Nanami?!" Otoya shrieked. "Do you know him?!" I smiled and walked over to Haruka and took her hand in mine, pulling her to me while looking at them.

"And what were those lights?" Natsuki asked, curious.

"Yes, I do know Cecil." She said, hugging my arm to her.

"I see... but, still, what were those green lights? They were so bright and they made us all feel so warm..." Natsuki said. I smiled.

"Those lights are the muse goddesses of music. My family has been serving them for generations and they have brought me from my kingdom to Haruka. We are fated to be together by their will and have been for each of our past lives." They all looked completely confused, but nodded.

"So... you two are fated to be together?" Otoya asked, almost sad. An annoying and mischievous laugh ran loud throughout the courtyard.

"No matter!" An older man bellowed. I knew who this was.

"President?! Where did you come from?" The annoying man suddenly became serious.

"That is not of importance nor the issue at hand. You!" He pointed at me. "I have rules here, no relationships. Prince Cecil, I welcomed you here to sing and learn, not to start a relationship with Starish's composer. Relationships are absolutely forbidden!" He shouted. "I should expel her and convince your kingdom to send you back." Haruka's eyes as well as her friend's widened in shock. I came up with a plan.

"I understand sir, and I'm sorry for breaking a rule that I had no knowledge of. But you know, if you want to get rid of me, that's fine. I could just take Haruka and Starish with me to sing for a kingdom that would adore them all. I could also explain to my father, the king of Agnapolis what kind of man you really are. You say you want music that sings to the heart, well relationships are all about the feelings of the heart. When I tell the king of your twisted methods, he could shut you down." His eyes widened behind his sunglasses and he laughed, patting me on the shoulder. Everyone else looked confused.

"You have some nerve... No need." He was bellowing again. "Anymore things you want to say or add Prince Cecil?"

"Yes, If you don't mind." I stated kindly. "Please lift the relationship ban. If they can promise to focus on work, who knows, their ability to sing completely from the heart might really improve." I said, looking at everyone else, giving a wink towards their shocked expressions.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Together Again: Chapter 3**

* * *

**Cecil's POV**

It had taken some convincing, but eventually the president had agreed to lift the ban on relationships. Only rule now was that we couldn't sleep in the same room while on work campus grounds. As of right now, I was training with The Count. I know, sounds like a joke right? But Count Camus was anything but a jester. He was dead serious about everything when it came to music and being a true idol. Which wasn't a bad thing.

Haruka was in her room, busy with composing a new song for Starish. Only with great timing all of us guys were in the break room together, all alone. Some may not be nervous by this, but I certainly was. We were currently eating lunch in the food court. While eating out meals, Tokiya was the first to attack and by attack, I mean he as well as the others began to non-stop question me about everything. Especially about Haruka and myself. "How did you two meet exactly?" Asked Masato. I smiled, remembering it like it had been yesterday when we had taken that walk in her dreams to my kingdom and where I had shown my affection to her through voice.

"Well, at first, I was only able to see her in my dreams..." I went on and on, leaving out the details of my curse, about how we had met. The expressions of shock, wonder, and confusion covered their faces completely. I then explained everything about how I served the muses and how they had showed me my past life, there I was with Haruka as well. About how it was my destiny and her's to be together in every next life.

"You say you saw her in your past?" Ittoki asked. I nodded, taking a sip of my tea. "Is there a way that you could show us what you were shown?" Was that even a possibility? I placed a hand on my chest, overtop of my muse amulet. While my heart beat created a throbbing in the amulet. I looked at it, not sure what was happening. Why is it flashing and pulsing? "What's going on?" Ittoki asked, fear sounded in his voice.

"I-I'm not sure. Maybe it's muse magic." I guessed, holding the amulet in my hands. Just then a green cluster of lights formed around us, showing me what I had seen, it had indeed taken us to see my past once again.

**The trees around the balcony were in full bloom and the night was at its best hour, the sky sprinkled with thousands of twinkling stars. Despite the stars beauty, it hadn't been the stars that had caught my attention, it was Haruka.**

**"Her name is Haruka Nanami. You and this woman have been fated together by the stars now and many more times in all of your past lives. She is your match in every way, shape, and form." I smiled as I watched, soon seeing my past. Haruka's eyes were the same bright gold and her hair was the same fiery red, but instead of short hair, her hair came down in beach waves to the middle of her back. She was wearing a dress that made her shine in the moonlight. The dress was royal blue and had one shoulder strap. The dress had been encrusted with crystals that had been delicately, but strategically placed around the back of her waist, assuming that the crystals also came around the front of the dress as well.**

**I smiled as I watched my past self move behind her. I was wearing a white and green princely uniform. Perhaps I was a prince then as well? Behind me there appeared to be a dance, a ball. "Hello, my princess." My past self said, his voice sounding smooth like velvet, as he wrapped his arms around her body.**

**"Hello Prince Cecil. The stars radiant shine is so beautiful tonight, don't you think?" My past self nodded, smiling happily as he lovingly wrapped his arms around her tighter, also pressing his lips to the crown of her head. He found that in return he had won a blush from the beautiful woman.**

**"Yes Madam Nanami. It's so much more beautiful than anyone could imagine, but... I know something that is far more beautiful." Haruka cocked her head to the side, resting it in the nape of my past self's neck while looking up at him. "You are far more beautiful than any star I have ever seen my princess." Haruka blushed again, a radiant white smile showing on her face. My past self leaned downwards and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his naked neck.**

**As Haruhi** wrapped** her arms around my past life's neck we were able to see past their shoulders to see Haruka's protruding belly. She looked like she was almost seven months pregnant, if not more. **My eyes widened as well as the others.** "Thank you my love. You've given me everything, including a child." She said, holding her belly gently in her hands, The stars in her eyes shining brightly.**

"Okay, this is new to me." I said, the gang hearing me, their eyes still wide.

**"Thank you my sweet. You've given me more than I could have ever hoped for. A princely child and now another on the way.** Would the shock of this vision stop?! We had more than one?! **And I know our precious baby will be the most amazing princess." Haruka smiled, leaning against my past life's shoulder. **Just then a child of about the age of five came running out onto the balcony. He was adorable, he had my hair and Haruka's eye color with her skin color. The guys were looking at me in shock.

"He is a cute kid." Natsuki said, a blush on his cheeks. I smiled, he thought everything was cute.

**"Mommy! Daddy! Come in, we kiss you."**

**"Okay Prince Masato." **My looked towards Masato as well as everyone else in shock and we all chuckled a little. **With a nod, Haruka looked at my past self and said, ****"Sorry my prince, by I believe our precious baby will be a most amazing, charming prince, just like his father."**

* * *

We were back in our time and I looked at all of them, a blush on my cheeks, Haruka and I had children in the past? It made me smile. "You... you two had children together?!" Syo-chan shrieked. I grinned slightly and shrugged.

"I guess so... that part was actually new to me. I hadn't seen it the first time."

"But that means you two were intimate with each other. Smashing our dreams man!" Ren grumbled, a smirk on his face. He then looked towards the others. "All of us wanted so badly to love her and eventually tap that, even Natsuki, Syo, Otoya, and Tokiya, even if they won't admit it out loud." Everyone blushed darkly.

"Hell! I could say it out loud if I wanted!" Tokiya said, irritation towards Ren on his features.

"Yeah! Me too!" Syo said, Natsuki and Otoya nodding in agreement.

"Oh yeah? Then do it." Ren challenged. "I dare you all." They smirked.

"I WOULD MAKE LOVE TO HER IF SHE HAD CHOSEN ME!" I smirked a little, laughing along with Ren.

"What?! Um... am I interrupting something?" Haruka asked, her face red with embarrassment. The whole room fell silent, all of us guys looking at each other, dumbfounded and embarrassed. Her eyes widened and she ran out of the room. With haste I lept over the lunch bench, being quick to catch up with her.

"Haruka! Please, stop! Stop!" I begged, finally being able to run in front of her, catching her in my arms, which she ran into while wrapping her arms around my body.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hear your conversation. It was an accident. I was about to give you all the new compo-" I silenced her nervous rant by placing my lips upon hers. Her lips were so soft against mine and tasted of strawberry lip balm. Her arms around my waist tightened, her hands grasped my shirt, holding me closer to her. I attempted to tangle my fingers into her hair as we finished kissing.

"Haruka. It's really okay. Ren was just teasing them into saying what you heard. You have nothing to worry about my princess." I said, laying my head into the nape of her neck as I pulled her into a hug.

"Are you sure?" I chuckled and placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing my thumb back and forth on her cheekbone.

"I swear it my princess. Now... what would you say if I asked you out for a stroll around the trails?" I asked, bowing to her, stretching my arm to have her place her hand in mine.

"I'd love to Cecil." She said, her voice loud and clear, placing her hand in my outstretched hand.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Author Note! Important

**Hi everyone! :) **

**I am in sort of a writing block with this story. I keep trying to write something for you all, but am not sure. If any of you have an idea as to what you would like to read next in this story. Please pm me or review and let me know! :) **

**Lots of love!**

**~Twi-Chick34~**


	5. Chapter 6: Writers Block is gone! :)

**Hello fans!**

**I am sorry about the long time waiting for the next chapter. I am through my writers block and will be writing chapters. Right now my family and I are making a huge change and moving to the other side of the country. :) We are very excited. So during the car ride I will be writing the new chapters for my stories and they will be posted sometime next week! Thank you so much for being patient with me, it is greatly appreciated.**

**Lots of luv!**

**Twi-chick34**


End file.
